


Золотая клетка

by vera_est, WTFStarbucks2016



Series: Эванстэн [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: AU, Abusive Relationship, M/M, fandom evanstan 2016, miniki G-PG13
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 16:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7581835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vera_est/pseuds/vera_est, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFStarbucks2016/pseuds/WTFStarbucks2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Крис  — глава местного мафиозного синдиката. Себастьян — врач, который сам не знает, почему остаётся рядом с Крисом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Золотая клетка

Фрэнк Грилло — один из самых надёжных и проверенных временем людей Криса. Себастьяну не раз приходилось доставать из него пули, вправлять вывихи и накладывать гипс и швы. В благодарность Фрэнк никогда не затягивал петлю на его шее слишком туго. Фигурально выражаясь, конечно. Крис не применял к Себастьяну силу, и никому из своих ребят не позволял этого делать. Никто и не пытался: все знали, какой у Босса нрав. Но вот «меры обеспечения безопасности» у Криса были просто драконовские, они сводили Себастьяна с ума. От постоянного наблюдения хотелось на стену лезть. Поэтому Фрэнк и закрывал глаза на некоторые вольности Себастьяна, делал ему небольшие послабления. Всё в пределах допустимого, конечно: Фрэнк никогда бы не рискнул ни жизнью Себастьяна, ни своей, поэтому, когда ситуация того требовала, мог взять своего подопечного за шкирку и усадить в машину. Но ничего сверх этого. Слишком живы ещё были воспоминания о сломанных пальцах Скарлетт, которая очень настойчиво пыталась вернуть решившегося на побег Себастьяна. За то, что она разбила Себастьяну нос и поставила синяк на скуле, гонясь за ним по улицам города, Крис ударил её по руке рукояткой пистолета. Скарлетт ещё долго ходила в гипсе, а Себастьян не мог простить себе случившегося.

В тот вечер в душе Крис ласкал его лицо кончиками пальцев и улыбался.

— Ты ведь сам заставил Скарлетт вернуть меня. Зачем было её калечить?

Крис запустил пальцы во влажные волосы Себастьяна и, наклонившись, поцеловал его в шею.

— Ей следует научиться действовать изящно, — прошептал Крис. — Ты можешь сколько угодно бегать от меня, Себастьян, но в конечном итоге обязательно вернёшься обратно. И я пустил Вдову по следу только ради твоей безопасности. У меня чёртова уйма врагов, которые знают, что ты для меня значишь. И они не упустят шанса воспользоваться моей слабостью.

— Крис…

— Я не закончил, — Крис встал с бортика ванной, на котором сидел, и быстро стянул с себя джинсы. Он забрался в джакузи, устроившись возле Себастьяна, и положил руку ему на живот. — Кто-то из них посчитает возможным манипулировать мной через тебя. Поиграть в кошки-мышки. Это не самый страшный вариант, потому что у меня очень длинные руки и я оторву голову любому, кто прикоснётся к тебе. Но есть и такие, кто мечтает уничтожить меня морально. Они не будут прицениваться, просто убьют тебя каким-нибудь изощрённым способом, а затем станут отправлять мне по частям. И месть, какой бы упоительной она ни была, мне уже не поможет.

— Проще всего меня отпустить.

— О нет, едва ли.

— Крис… — Себастьян прижался лбом к его плечу и закрыл глаза.

— Ты как раковая опухоль, Себастьян. Я никогда не смогу излечиться, что бы ни делал. Отпустить тебя — самая глупая из всех возможных идей. Ты тут же станешь добычей стервятников, которые кружат вокруг. Если с тобой что-нибудь случится, я потеряю контроль. Поэтому ты останешься здесь, рядом со мной. И больше не станешь убегать.

— Ты не можешь вечно держать меня взаперти.

Крис рассмеялся:

— Мой хороший, ты даже представить себе не можешь, на что я способен. У тебя есть дом, автомобиль с личным водителем и собственная практика. Ты выбираешься в люди, регулярно встречаешься с друзьями, видишься с родителями. Да, Грилло или Йоханссон все время рядом, но никто из твоего окружения их не замечает. Они хорошо делают свою работу. И не думай, будто я не знаю про то, что Фрэнк пускает тебя за руль и на пробежке по парку позволяет тебе немного оторваться. Твои старики меня обожают, мама периодически звонит, чтобы справиться о моих делах. У тебя вполне достаточно свободного пространства.

— Но мы оба знаем, что это не так. Я и шагу не могу ступить без твоего контроля. Ты дышишь мне в спину. Я задыхаюсь, Крис.

Крис поцеловал его в висок.

— Думаю, ты слышал, что я приобрёл остров недалеко от Фиджи.

— Скарлетт упоминала.

— Если тебе тесно здесь, представь, что с тобой будет, если окажешься там.

— Ты не посмеешь.

— Ты веришь в то, что говоришь?

— Крис, я не собственность, которую ты можешь отправить, куда вздумается, не спросив разрешения. Я – живой человек, у меня есть чувства, желания.

— Я очень хочу, чтобы ты оставался живым. Если ты ещё хоть раз попытаешься сбежать, я посажу тебя в чёртов самолёт и отправлю так далеко отсюда, что никто и никогда не сможет тебя найти. Остров очень хорошо защищён, даже от атаки с воздуха. До ближайшей большой земли множество миль. Надёжнее не придумаешь.

— Я никуда не полечу.

— Конечно, полетишь.

— И не подумаю. Ты ведь знаешь, каким упрямым я могу быть. Ты ведь не станешь тащить меня в самолёт силой.

— Ни за что на свете, — Крис погладил его по бедру, — ты слишком хорош, чтобы оставлять на тебе следы. За исключением отметин определённого рода. Но, как я уже сказал, нужно играть изящно. Твой отец уже не один раз упоминал, что не прочь отдохнуть от городской суеты. Думаю, они с твоей мамой с радостью согласятся составить мне компанию. Ты же не бросишь их, правда?

Себастьян закусил губу и отвернулся от Криса. Иногда он думал, что проще всего было бы убить Эванса, а потом спрыгнуть с крыши самому. Другого способа остановить это не было. Он оказался бессилен перед пауком, который старательно заманивал его в свои сети, оплёл паутиной, будто коконом, и теперь, опустошив полностью, всё равно не соглашался отпустить.

— Я тебя ненавижу.

— Вполне возможно. Но меня это мало волнует, пока я могу устроиться у тебя между ног.

— Прекрати…

— Ты можешь отрицать сколько душе угодно, но моя сила тебя завораживает.

— Я жалею, что спас тебя в том переулке.

— Ты сам виноват. Нужно было позволить мне истечь кровью. Теперь я ни за что не отступлюсь.

— Я сбегу. Вот увидишь.

— Ты можешь попытаться. Но ты же знаешь, что я не причиню тебе никакого вреда. А вот Фрэнку пущу пулю в лоб и закопаю под забором. За то, что недоглядел. А Скарлетт исполосую так, что родная мать не узнает, и оставлю жить. Помни об этом, когда станешь планировать побег.

Себастьян готов был вцепиться Крису в горло и утопить его тут же. Но порыв угас так же внезапно, как и возник. Себастьян сполз ниже и положил голову на бортик ванны.

— А если я тебя сдам?

Крис громко рассмеялся:

— Интересный вариант, мне нравится. У тебя может получиться. Сам знаешь, как близко я тебя подпустил. Только вот все мои счета арестуют, фонды прикроют. А я слышал, что у твоей близкой подруги сын серьёзно болен. Будет грустно, если он так и не закончит лечение. Как и десятки других детей.

— Что ты за монстр такой.

— Я всё предусмотрел.

Какое-то время они молчали, потом Крис поцеловал его в плечо.

— Куда бы ты ни пошёл, что бы ни сделал, я всё равно тебя найду. Не убегай, пожалуйста. Не заставляй меня причинять тебе боль.

— Крис, ты это делаешь каждый день. По чуть-чуть.

— Когда станет слишком — скажи. Уйдём вместе.

Себастьян грустно усмехнулся:

— Ты и там станешь меня преследовать?

— Я же сказал — всегда и везде.

— Ты — ужасное существо.

— Так и есть. Но это ты меня таким сделал.

Когда Крис вот так улыбался, открыто и легко, Себастьян понимал, почему не мог уйти. На самом деле он никогда и не хотел уходить.


End file.
